Post Meteor
by tama-chan-lover
Summary: Post Meteor
1. Default Chapter

Ok everyone. I don't know what a disclaimer is supposed to be about, but I don't want to get sued so I will say " I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY "!  
  
Continuation of FFVII  
  
After the battle...  
  
Cloud: We did it, we finally did it .  
  
Tifa: You did it Cloud, you're the on that killed him, you're the one that solved all the riddles.  
  
Barret: Dammit Tifa! Don't give him all the credit!  
  
Cloud: I just wish that Aeris could be here, she would be so happy . Red XIII: She is gone now Cloud, nothing will bring here back . Cloud: I know .it's just . it's just still to hard to accept her as gone.  
  
Yuffie: Why you guys cryin'? From what I could tell about her she was just a whinny little-  
  
Cloud: Don't finish that sentence Yuffie! Don't you dare finish that sentence!  
  
Yuffie: -b****! Whatch'a gonna do about it?!  
  
Tifa: Yuffie! How could you?! Aeris was our friend, and she dies for a noble cuase.  
  
Yuffie: I think she probably just ran away and when we finally found her she looked like she was praying and died in the spur of the moment.  
  
Cloud: Ahhh! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to kill her!  
  
Cid: Stop that dumbass!  
  
Vincent: He's going to kill her!  
  
Cait Sith: I'll save ya' Yuffie!  
  
Cloud: Get out of the way you guys.  
  
Cid: Or what?  
  
Cloud: I'm a level 100 and you guys are the characters nobody uses!  
  
Cait Sith: Lets show him what we are made of  
  
( Cait Sith attacks Cloud )  
  
Cloud: ( minus 7 ) Ha ha!!! Was that supposed to hurt?( limit break gauge is full ) Omnislash!!  
  
Cid: Ouch! ( minus 9,999 )  
  
Vincent: This. is. the. end. ( minus 9,999 )  
  
Cait Sith: Well, at least this is only a doll. ( minus 9,999 )  
  
Yuffie: You killd them! Now I'll kill you! ( limit gauge is full ) All creation!!  
  
Cloud: ( minus 7 ) Ha ha! Bolt 3!  
  
Yuffie: ( minus 9,999 ) Tifa: Finally! Why didn't you kill them a log time ago?  
  
Cloud: Because, believe it or not, They helped us a lot with Sepiroth. Now lets go make a little Sepiroth clone of our own.He he he  
  
Tifa: No I think me and Red will go make a little Red XVI . Bye Cloud!  
  
Cloud: No Tifa! Come back!  
  
Tifa: Why don't you go on the internet and find out how to make Aeris come back!  
  
Barret: . Aww. Don't worry Cloud, I'll cheer ya' up!  
  
Cloud: Nooooo!!!  
  
500 Years Later  
  
RedXIII: Son we are the last of our kind now there won't be any more of us after you.unless you cross breed.  
  
RedXVI: Daddy, what was mommy like?  
  
RedXIII: He he he he he.  
  
The End 


	2. Is it you?

" I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY "!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Is it you?  
  
Red XIV: Dad dad! Guess what?!  
  
Red XII: What is it now son?  
  
Red XIV: I found a woman who says she is related to that Yuffie girl in the stories you've told me.  
  
Red XII: Is this true son, for I shall smite you with a blood curling COSMO MEMORY if you are playing a trick on this old man's head.  
  
Red XIV: No dad for real! I found a woman while walking through the ruins of Wutai and we got to talking. eventually she invited me to her house and I met her family. They told me about their family tree until they got to a woman named Yuffie, I said, " Wait a second, this wouldn't happen to be a Yuffie that fought the "GREAT BATTLE" would it?" They said it sure was and I told them how you were part of that great battle and they all looked speechless and just started bombarding me with questions on who my mom was and my dad's exact name.  
  
Red XIII: Ok ok son, I believe you, you've gone through the story without a pause in your breath, so I can tell you sincere about you reckoning with Yuffie's descendants.  
  
Red XIV: Yeah, but dad wait, I still have some more new, they want to meet you and have a sort of party.  
  
Red XIII: Oh my son, this shall be grand! Grand indeed!  
  
(ONE DAY LATER)  
  
Red XIII: Hello? Is any body there?  
  
Red XIV: Dad! There she is!  
  
Red XIII: Yuffie. 


	3. Look who's back!

I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Look who is back!  
  
Red XIII: Yuffie! Is that you?! Is it really you?  
  
Girl: Yup it's me ya old dog!  
  
Red XIII: It's you! Wow! This is great! For 500 years I have been mourning the death of my best companions ever and you've been alive all this time. How did you last 500 years and 9,999 damage?  
  
Yuffie: What? Ok wait a minute, who did I suffer that much damage from and how come you keep on saying 500 years?  
  
Red XIII: Are you saying you don't remember? You, Cid, Vincent, Cait. YOU WERE ALL KILLED!  
  
Yuffie: No we weren't. They are right here. Everyone is in the back. Let me call them. HEY GUYS! YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE THIS! RED IS HERE!  
  
Guy: Red!!! It's you! You've finally come to your senses since Sepiroth started playing with your mind!  
  
Red XIII: Cloud! You! You killed Yuffie! And some of the others!  
  
Cloud: What are you talking about Red? No one has been killed. If it was anyone that would even be presumed dead it would be you! You're the one that went crazy from all the mind games Sepiroth played on you before he died! After we beat him you started screaming stuff like, "No Cloud stop!," and,"Yuffie!" Then at the end you were all happy and pretended you and Tif a went off to make some children.  
  
Tifa: Yeah that was pretty weird!  
  
Red XIII: Tifa! I saw you die of old age! I was with you till the ends of you days!  
  
Tifa: Thanks a lot Red! I'm not that old yet!  
  
Red XIII: But. But.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	4. Was it all a dream?

I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY  
  
\ Chapter 4  
  
Was it all a dream?  
  
Red XIII: But. Are you guys telling me that I was just under some sort of spell of Sepiroth's?  
  
Cloud: That's exactly what we are telling you! His power was not totally diminished when we killed him.  
  
Red XIII: So I've just dreamed up 500 years of memories? Has it all been just false dreams? But what of my son? Tifa and my son? Was he dreamed up also?  
  
Tifa: Red, I didn't have your son. Yes it was all a dream, horrible dream, but it is all over now and you don't have to even try to remember anything about what happened in those 500 years you say has passed us.  
  
Red XIII: This is all so. it's just so great! But my son. he talked to you. he told me you were here.  
  
Yuffie: That was a squirrel. You and Cait both have the ability to speak to animals and that is who the squirrel talked to. Look behind you Red.  
  
Red XIII: (looks behind himself) I see my son. Red XVI.  
  
Cloud: Apparently Sepiroth's powers have not ceased completely, but at least he can see us now and only what is going on in his head  
  
( Barret walks in the house )  
  
Barret: Red! It's you ! You've finally come to your senses! What is your dumbass doing here? When did you this little S.O.B. come to his senses Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie: Well he hasn't completely yet. Come with me I will tell you what is happening so far. (Takes the dumbfounded Barret out the door)  
  
Cloud: Well, anyways we need to talk Red. We have beaten Sepiroth, but we still have the Weapons to deal with. Ruby is still in the Gold Saucer Desert and Emerald is still in the ocean. It seems as if they are waiting for something to tell them that everything is alright and that the earth is not in danger anymore.  
  
Tifa: So we are still trying to find out a way to get this through to them. Once we beat Sepiroth, Meteor diverted its path from earth and just kind of slipped away into space.  
  
Red XIII: Wow. I guess we still haven't completed our mission.  
  
( Barret and Yuffie walk in)  
  
Barret: Wow Red, from what I've heard you have been through a shit load of stuff. Did you fill him in on the latest scoop.  
  
Cloud: Yeah we just finished telling him.  
  
Barret: So you know what we have to do right?  
  
Red XIII: And what is that Barret?  
  
Baret: We have to go kick those no good &$!%*# where it hurts 'em and get them back down to where they came from.  
  
Cloud: Yeah, but how?  
  
Barret: How in the hell am I supposed to know?  
  
Tifa: Don't get upset Barret, We are all frustrated.  
  
Cloud: So anyone have any ideas?  
  
( Awkward silence)  
  
End of chapter  
  
So what do you all think so far of my 4 chapter fan-fic???? I don't get reviews often so review me and tell me what you think!!! Even if it is bad news! 


	5. Big news

I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Big news..  
  
Cloud: So who has an idea?  
  
(Still nobody says anything)  
  
Cloud: Oh God! We are never going to get through this crap!  
  
Barret: You damn %$#@! How come you always have to be depressed! God, Throw us a freaking bone here!!! What are we supposed to do?  
  
Yuffie: How come this always has to happen to us?! Like we are the only ones living in this planet! It's just not ours to protect! It's everyone's home, everyone's planet, everyone's future! Why is it just us Cloud?! Why?!  
  
(Tifa leading Yuffie towards her shoulder)  
  
Tifa: It's alright, everything is going to be alright now.  
  
(Tifa whispering into Cloud's ear)  
  
cloud, I don't think that Yuffie should be involved anymore. Maybe we should just let her live her life and never have to suffer this burden anymore.  
  
(Cloud whispers back)  
  
Cloud: Ok, I have been thinking the same exact thing for a while now. I have an idea! Just lets get everything organized and then I will make a speech.  
  
(Back to everyone else)  
  
Cloud: So what is happening you guys? What do you think is going to happen this time?  
  
Vincent: Has anyone stopped to think for a second that the planet might not be safe yet? Are you all so vain as to think that we have made everything better?  
  
Tifa: No! We beat him! Cloud killed him and stopped all that is bad now! Why does there have to be anymore suffering?  
  
Cloud: No Tifa, he's probably right. That is the only reason that the Weapons are probably still here. They are here to protect the planet and that is what they are doing. They wouldn't he there to keep us from living nicely, they are just here to do their job.  
  
Tifa: Yeah, you're right Cloud. So what is it then? What is keeping them from knowing the planet is safe?  
  
Barret: They weren't there to see us beat Sepiroth! They probably don't know that everything is alright!  
  
Red: It can't be as simple as that. You forget that the Weapons are connected with the planet and would know that all is well, if al was well.  
  
Cloud: I don't know what we are supposed to do yet, but first I don't want anyone to come that doesn't want to ok? Let's just split up for tonight to think by ourselves. If you decide you want to come then meet here in the morning ok?  
  
Tifa: Ok!  
  
(everyone leaves the room except Cloud) (Cloud thinking to himself)  
  
I don't want anyone to come, I don't want anyone to get hurt, it's my problem no one else.  
  
The end of chapter 5  
  
Hey peeps! Keep reviewing and tell me what you think! 


	6. A New Begining

I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A new beginning  
  
(6:30 in the morning)  
  
(Tifa is the first one to walk through the door to accept the mission)  
  
Tifa: Where is cloud? (She looks around the room for some kind of sign, but Cloud couldn't be found anywhere)  
  
(Barret and Yuffie walk in)  
  
Barret: Hey! Tifa! I knew you'd come!  
  
Yuffie: Yeah, but she is just here cuase of Cloud...  
  
Tifa: No I'm not! By the way, has anyone seen cloud?  
  
(Both Barret and Yuffie shake their head)  
  
(Red and Vincent enter)  
  
Barret: Hey Red, Vincent, you guys see that little spike headed jerk?  
  
Red: Haven't seen him sense last night  
  
Vincent: That is also the last time I saw him.  
  
Tifa: What's this? (She lifts up an envelope that was on the floor, opens it and starts to read.) OH NO! Why did he go and do this to me! You can't do it alone! We barely got through it together!  
  
(Vincent takes the letter from her and starts to read it aloud)  
  
Dear friends,  
  
I have gone on this journey by myself. I don't want to put anyone through any more pain. It has been my burden to bear sense the beginning and letting you help me was a mistake. I am sorry to say that I am probably walking into my destruction, but it is a risk that I must take. First I am going to look for clues to Sepiroth or anything that might lead me to him, that is of course if he is still alive. Don't come looking for me please. I must do this alone and by myself. Live your lives to the fullest and don't think of Sepiroth or me or anything ever again. I hope I live to see you all again. Oh yeahYuffie, I took your last fully leveled up all material so it could sell it for some money, I hope you don't mind. Bye everyone and farewell!  
  
Signed, Cloud Strife  
  
Barret: Damn him and his Big head! He thinks he can do this all alone?! Humph! Well I'd like to see him try! We should just leave him to do it all by himself and see where he gets!  
  
Yuffie: Damn him! He stole my material, ha ha funny hu?  
  
Tifa: How could you think about your materia at a time like this?  
  
Yuffie: Ok ok sorry!  
  
Red: So what do we do now? Do we let him go off with his foolish attempt to save the planet on his lonesome? Or do we set off and try o find him?  
  
Tifa: Yes of course we have to go find him!  
  
Barret: Wait a sec Tifa maybe we should just let him do this by himself, I mean why stop him?  
  
Tifa: Well I don't care if you guys aren't going I will go by myself! Who's with me? Who wants to go with me?  
  
(The room is silent)  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Ok this yet another chapter of my little story! Review me and tell your thoughts! 


	7. Where do we go?

I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Tifa: Well? Doesn't anyone want to come?  
  
Barret: Aww.well Tifa, you know I'll always support you, so I'm with you!  
  
Yuffie: Me too! I will help you find Cloud, but then you have to help me kick his spiky head in for stealing my materia!  
  
Tifa: He he. Alright Yuffie, it's a deal.  
  
Red: Tifa, even though I didn't really marry you and you didn't have my children, I still feel like I will always love you, so I'm in too!  
  
Tifa: Awe, that's sweet Red, but you have no chance with me.  
  
Red: Well at least have one of my kids and then-  
  
Barret: Shut yer moaning Red! We got more important things to do.  
  
Vincent: I am afraid that I will not come, I still have more to think about. And plus I still haven't found out how to get my last limit break! (Oh yeah if anyone knows how to get his last limit break please tell me!!). Also me, Cid and Cait have found ourselves in love with one another!  
  
Cid: That's right! We are going to take my ship and sail space!  
  
Cait: Isn't beautiful!  
  
Yuffie: Right.. You guys do that! Good luck, and take care of yourselves.  
  
Cid: Oh I'll take care of them alright!  
  
Cait: He he.  
  
Tifa: Well the people who have decided to come, we better set off soon, because Cloud is probably miles away by now.  
  
Red: Where would a Spike-head protagonist go to find clues about a man of great and terrible importance?  
  
Yuffie: Ha Ha! Good one Red!  
  
Tifa: Red! That wasn't very nice! * Slams Red into the wall* Don't ever speak badly of Cloud again!  
  
Red:*gasping for air* Alright, alright! Just stop choking me.  
  
Barret: Damn Tifa! Why the hell you go and do that for?  
  
Tifa: I'm sorry guys. I just went a little crazy.  
  
Yuffie: *Under her breathe* a little.  
  
Tifa: I heard that!  
  
Yuffie: Yikes. Sorry Tif!  
  
Barret: Ok lets decide where we are going.  
  
Tifa: If I know Cloud, he will go where Sepiroth is most likely to be, but where is that?  
  
Red: I know where.  
  
Tifa: How would you know Red?  
  
Red: When Sepiroth's poison was running through me making me see things, I think we were joined in a way, because every once in awhile I get a glimpse of some weird dessert.  
  
Tifa: How come you never told us?  
  
Red: Well for one thing I just barely cam to my senses about stuff, and for another, no one has been nice to me lately.  
  
Yuffie: so the dessert, was it the Gold Saucer dessert?  
  
Tifa: Yeah it must be!  
  
Red: On we go, and it is likely that we are marching to our doom. 


	8. Almost there

Cloud went off a couple of chapters ago and no one has heard of him since. So the writing in the ~~~ Will be Cloud's adventure thus far.  
~~~  
  
*And also there will be a change in the way I have been writing. I have been told that play formation lacks feeling so I will change it to just regular writing (or at least try). And I am going to try and change this story to be more "serious". Maybe when the time calls for it I will add a little humor.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Almost there  
  
~~~ I just left Wutai leaving the others behind. I don't know whether they will follow me or not, but most likely Tifa will want to. I don't think I want them to follow me. It Seems like I have said that a lot through out this journey, but there never seems a moment for me to stop saying it. I am on my way to Gold Saucer, I don't know why, but I seem to be drawn there. Maybe I'm just being stupid. Maybe I should turn back.... I could lead a normal life and- No I have to go. I know that everything hasn't gotten better yet because the Weapons haven't left yet, and Red... How could Sepiroth's illusion thing still be working if he was destroyed? Well the best thing to do is to keep on going and see what lies ahead. (This Cloud thinking to himself) ~~~  
  
Couple hours later---  
  
"Well I'm almost in Corel," said a very tired Cloud. "Maybe I should stop there and take a little rest" he said half expecting a bed to pop out of nowhere offering comfort." "It's no good walking into trouble if I can't defend myself". "No... I'm not that tired, I can probably keep going." Cloud walked out of the city entrance looking back lamenting that he didn't stay behind to sleep a little while. "Oh well what is done is done" he said to himself with a sigh. As he was turning the corner he looked around expecting to see Gold Saucer all lit up and noisy, and Ruby's head to be sticking out of the ground taunting him with its little squirm. But lo and behold what he saw was not what he expected. Gold Saucer was no longer there and the desert was more torn apart then a desert actually should be. "Crap", said Cloud aloud. I know this wasn't Ruby's doing, it wouldn't try to hurt anyone, would it? As Cloud kicked some dirt in frustration he kicked something really hard, "Ow Damn"! "First I come all the way here to find out if I am just imaging things then I find that is even worse then I presumed...". "$#@$%"-- He was cut off by a defining roar which was followed by a quack in the ground. " Oh man what is happening now", Cloud thought to himself. Just then Cloud looked down to see what it was that he kicked and found a red armor like material covered by the dirt.  
  
~~~  
  
Ok that is it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I know it is taking awhile for stuff to happen, but just tune in next time to see what happens! 


End file.
